


Skiing Lessons

by KateShepherd



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm so excited for this one., Skiing, UD Secret Santa 2018, winter wonder land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateShepherd/pseuds/KateShepherd
Summary: If there was one person Jess thought she’d never see as a romantic rival, it would be Sam, however, Jess had to admit, Sam and Matt were very similar people. While that that something Jess would never like in a relationship, some people did. Some people liked it a lot.AKA: Mike and Jess Team up, and fake date in order to make Sam and Matt jealous.... which of course, does not work at all.





	Skiing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortheloveofpricefield](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fortheloveofpricefield).



> This is for the Until Dawn Secret Santa! and I'm super pumped about posting this on Christmas!!! I'm the SS for fortheloveofpricefield, who is just awesome and I love their blog and I hope they enjoy!!
> 
> Also it's put of the Canon (totally not AU at all, WHAAAAT??) universe where Chris and Jess are step siblings just cause.

“Are you sure it’s not too late for me to convince you to come?” Jess begged into her phone. There she saw Emily, with a mimosa in hand and Ray Bands resting on her face. 

Emily took a large swing of her drink, looked directly into the camera and simply said, “Yes.” Jess sighed. As much as she loved Emily, she could be a real bitch sometimes.

“But you, like, know him best!” Jess cried. She then looked around carefully. While she was sure Matt hadn’t arrived yet, Jess was still sitting in the lobby. He could walk in at any moment, and that was the last thing Jess wanted or needed.

“Please, Han and Ash are way closer to him.”

“Yeah but Han’s not here! And Ashley is…” Jess looked over her shoulder to see Ashley and Chris outside in the snowy landscape. The two of them panicking as they both appeared to have their tongues stuck to a metal pole. The two (Jessica knowing that their best friend was also their pot dealer) were definitely already fucked up before they had even gotten their skiing equipment. “...Ashley,” Jess finished with a sigh.

“Exactly,” Emily said, taking another sip of her drink. “So why should I go to a stupid skiing resort where its cold as shit when, one, the twins are in the hospital nursing a bad case of the flu. Two, I could be here, on a beach in Miami getting tan. But most of all, three, I’d be stuck there with that jackass!” Emily hmm-ed in delight as she finished her drink. “No, I’m perfectly happy here, especially since my advice wouldn't be any different up there than it is down here. Just talk to him.”

“You make it sound so easy!” Jess whined dramatically, throwing back her head. Emily just shrugged.

“That’s because it is. Matt’s not the kinda guy who like to play games. Hell, I don’t think he can even tell when a girl  _ is _ playing games with him. He might be a meathead, but if he turns you down then he’s fucking braindead. Plus, since when do you have trouble talking to guys?”

“I mean,” Jess sighed once more. She hated feeling this way. Normally she was able to push down her insecurities and act like she was fearless. This was especially true when it came to guys, cause while she didn’t always feel sexy, she knew guys were idiots and would fall for the first piece of hot ass that paid attention to them. Matt was different though. He was, sweet, and thoughtful, and really really hot and somehow didn’t realize it. Matt was like an angel that fell to earth and decided to stay and made the place better. Somehow, she wasn’t able to pretend with him. Her tongue would simply knot up and she’d run off looking like an idiot.

“I just can’t,” Jess said. As if summoned by their topic, Jess turned her head just in time to see Matt walking in through the lobby doors. He was wearing a giant, ratty looking winter coat, and had three bags in his arms. Jess felt the air getting pulled from her lung. “Fuck, he’s here.”

While Jess was too busy staring at Matt to see Emily, she could still feel the eye roll from hundreds of miles away.

“How do I look?” Jess asked frantically.

“Hot as always,” Emily said. “Now, go and talk to him. Just be honest, he likes that shit.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jess said, only half paying attention. “Love you!” Jess added as she quickly hung up, not bothering to wait for Em’s response.

Quickly, Jess jumped to her feet. Truth be told, she didn’t really want to be at the resort either. While the twins had approached them with the offer to spend their winter break up there, Jess and Em quickly turned it down. Matt had turned it down simply because he could not afford it, plus he’d never skied before so there was no use blowing so much money on something he might not even like. Then, of course, the twins caught the flu, and Hannah (being the sweetheart she was) offered for Matt to take their room (After all, they wouldn't exactly get a refund on such a short notice).

So Jess had last minute changed her winter plans from flying out to Paris to see her mom (something she rarely got to do since her dad remarried Ms. Hartley) to spending it on a shitty mountain to win over a boy she couldn't even get two words out to before she felt like she was going to vomit.

Without thinking, Jess rose to her feet and hurried over towards Matt. He saw her coming and smiled widely at her. Jess felt her chest burn slightly, but kept moving. She waved excitedly, ready to run over the pull him into a hug.

That when she noticed Sam. Now, Sam was a small girl, so it was only natural it be easy to hid her behind the linebacker, however, seeing Sam made her realized something. One of the bag’s Matt was holding was definitely not his. Her smile faltered slightly, but then she forced it to grow once more. 

“Sam!” She said, willing herself to sound more excited when she actually was. She hugged Sam first (why she couldn't be sure, but she guessed it was her nerves fucking with her). “And Matty!” Jess added as she hugged Matt. He only threw one arm around her (his other being to busy caring his and Sam’s stuff).

“Hey!” they both responded.

“I didn’t realize you two would be coming up together.” Jess said, trying to hid the bitterness in her voice.

“Yeah well, I needed a ride,” Sam said.

“And I needed a skiing teacher,” Matt added, causing Sam to laugh slightly.

“Plus,” Sam continued, “We’re sharing the room anyways, so riding up together was just a no brainer.” Jess wanted to scream.  _ Of course,  _ Jess thought,  _ Sam and Matt will just be up here together. She’ll be teaching him to ski, and they’ll be sharing a room and oh, maybe she’ll walk in on him changing, spark will fly on this fucking mountain, then that's it. I’m fucking done for and my SAMANTHA FUCKING GIDDINGS NO FUCKING LESS. _

If there was one person Jess thought she’d never see as a romantic rival, it would be Sam, however, Jess had to admit, Sam and Matt were very similar people. While that that something Jess would never like in a relationship, some people did. Some people liked it a lot.

“Oh that’s nice,” Jess said. “I kind of wish I had a roommate, it’s gonna get awfully lonely up here at night.”

“What are you talking about?” Matt asked laughing. “You hate roommates. Remember the time you bullied Chris outta his own room when yours was still drying from the repaint?”

“It was his fault it needed repainting anyways!” Jess argued, “it was his little toy rocket that blew up!” Sam and Matt both laughed slightly, and Jess had to fight the urge to step between them and push them a little further apart. 

**_Operation: Get a Date_ ** , seemed to be starting off way worse than she expected.

“Well, anyways we should check in,” Sam said, “Changing into your gear is always slow and difficult the first time around.” Matt nodded and Sam made her way over to the front desk.

“See ya on the slopes,” Matt said as he turned to follow Sam.

“Yeah, well, not if I see you first!” Jess said, shooting what she hoped was a flirty smile back. Then Matt turned as meet up with Sam once more, and Jess could only groan at her own stupid choice of words.

 

* * *

Jessica was fuming. There was Sam and Matt, sitting across the room from each other, putting on their gear, and looking cute as a button together. Matt seemed to be more than a little uncomfortable with his skiing boots. Jess couldn’t exactly blame him. They were always just a little too tight and not being able to move your ankle was unsettling even in the best of circumstances. 

Jess stared down at her boots, and sighed. Sam was helping Matt getting used to walking in his ski boots. They were both laughing. She was suddenly glad that she hadn’t finished putting on her boots yet. Jess was pretty sure she didn’t want to ski any more. Not if it meant watching Sam and Matt flirting all night. No, getting wine drunk by a campfire would be nice. Just as Jess was about to bend down to pull her boots off, a smooth figure glided across the floor.

“Here let me get that for you, Jess,” his hand quickly took hold of her boots and quickly began to close the clasps. It took Jess a second to recover, but then she was sure. Michael Munroe was flirting with her. It took everything Jess had in her not the slap him. Then she looked up and saw Matt and Sam walking past them, laughing about something (most likely how adorable Matt looked stumbling about). Sure enough, Mike was watching them too, and his smile faded as they were gone.

“Michael!” Jess hissed. “Like I’d want your help!” While Jess wasn’t actually upset at Mike, he did just dump Em. As her best friend, she was morally obligated to at least pretend to be made at him for a day or two.

“I’m just trying to be nice!” He said, standing up to his feet. “C’mon, Jess, don’t be like that!”

“Well, sorry to say, Mike, but you’re not getting this,” she said gesturing to be body. He laughed slightly at that, which made Jess huff a bit. While she had to admit, she really really really would like to ride that boy like there was no tomorrow, romantically, there was no spark. Sure their sexual chemistry was off the charts, but he was just no Matt.

“Relax, Jessica,” He said, “I’m just being friendly.” his eyes darted over towards Matt and Sam as she was showing him how to attach the skis to the ski boots. Matt looked more than a little nervous.  _ God he’s so cute when he’s nervous,  _ Jess thought,  _ Wait. _

“Wait,” Jess said, “Oh god, you got a thing for Sam!” Mike’s eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.

“What no-”

“Oh God,” Jess started laughing, “You totally do! Look at you! You’re blushing.”

“Shut up!” Mike said, looking over at the only two people they gave a shit about in the room. He placed his finger to his lip, a sheepish fear in his eyes. Jess just smirked at him.

“Oooooooooh,” Jess said smugly. Mike blushed a bit harder and rubbed the back of his neck. “So what was your great plan? Flirt with me? Make her jealous?” Jess asked.

“Maybe,” Mike muttered.

“So what? We would just follow them around, flirting, and wait for Sam to get jealous?” Jess asked.

“I mean, it sounds dumb when you say it like that,” Mike muttered.

“No,” Jess said, looking over towards Matt, “I love it.”

“Really?” Mike asked.  _ It’s much more my speed than being forthright about it, anyways,  _ she thought with a smirk.

“Hell yeah”

 

* * *

Jess bend her knees and let the chair sweep her out from under her legs. Mike placed his arm around her shoulder. Matt and Sam were right behind them, chatting away. They appeared unbothered by Mike and Jess’s obvious flirting, them holding hands as they slowly skied down the kiddie slope together. 

Jess looked over her shoulder and Sam and Matt weren’t even looking at them. Jess wanted to scream. She was so done with skiing. It wasn’t fun, and they have went down the kiddie slope about twenty times by now. Even Josh, Ash, and Chris were long gone (Josh and Chris being taught by Ashley how to snowboard).

“Ugh, Mike, I don't think this is working,” Jess sighed, letting her head fall back into Mike’s arm.  He looked over his own shoulder and cursed slightly. 

“Should we kiss?” Mike asked.

“Ugh!” Jess groaned. “No, you idiot!” Jess sighed. “We need to shake things up!”

“How?”

“We need to split them apart obviously!” Jess said. She and Mike waited pathetically as the ski lift took them to the top. The two skied out of the way and waited on for the next seat to drop Matt and Sam off. There, they stopped too, Matt smiled widely at Jess and she felt her heart flutter under her winter jacket.

“This is our last run down the kiddie hill,” Mike said. Sam raised a brow at that, an amused smirk growing on her face.

“Well, it’s about time since you’re such a  _ skilled  _ skier,” Sam joked. Jess nearly rolled her eyes.  _ Of course he’d try to impress her by talking up how good at a sport he is,  _ she thought. 

“Yeah well, I wanted to make sure Jess was all warmed up,” He said, rapping her arm around Jess’s shoulder. Jess quickly looked at Matt, knowing that there was no way he could  _ not  _ see them being cuddly now, but his eyes were firmly planted on Sam. 

_ Fuck,  _ she wanted to curse.

“Yeah well Matt could use a few more runs,” Sam said, gently patting him on his chest. “He keeps falling over.”

“Oh, ah, yeah,” He said. “I guess I just can’t get the hang of it.” He sounded genuinely upset about that. So upset, it physically hurt Jess’s heart.

“Yeah well, that’s a shame,” Mike continued on as they had rehearsed, “cause you owe me a race.”

“I owe you?” Sam laughed.

“Yeah,” Mike laughed back. “You keep doubting my skills. I have to prove you wrong. I mean, its only fair considering how much you hurt my pride.” Sam rolled her eyes. If Jess didn’t know any better, she’d say that Sam looked like she was glowing. 

_ Who cares if she likes Mike?  _ Her mind screamed,  _ it only matters if Matt likes HER! _

“As hilarious as it would be to destroy you,” mike laughed, “like I said, Matt’s not ready to be on his own.”

“I could help him out,” Jess offered. “You know, just for a bit. I mean I’m not an  _ amazing _ skier but I’m not exactly a shit one either.”

“I don’t know,” Sam said, a genuine conflict on her face. “I promised you that I’d-”

“No, no,” Matt quickly interrupted. “That sounds like it be hilarious! You have to race him. Plus Jess and I haven’t spent any time together, It’ll be fine.” Sam’s smile grew wide.

“Okay!” she said, “So I just the race should staaaaaaaaarrrtttttt NOW!” Sam screamed out as she pushed herself down the hill. Mike laughed loudly, screaming back at her that she was a cheat as he propelled himself down after her. That left Jess and Matt alone at the top. God, it was all that Jess wanted the night started.

“You ready to kick this hill’s ass!” Jess said, only vaguely aware of the scandalized parents covering their kids ears as they hurried past the two of them. Matt only laughed.

“It feels like it’s been kicking mine all night,” he laughed. 

“Yeah well now you got me now to help you out!” Jess said. “And I might not be a superstar athlete like Sam, but I’m, like, a million times more fun.” She did a little dance as she said that and Matt laughed. She was (For the first time the night) thankful for the cold. It made her face so red that he couldn’t see her blushing. 

“What are you going to hold my hand down?” Matt asked. Oh Jess was so tempted too. So, so, so, so, but she knew that could only end up going poorly. After all, Matt might have been an NFL level skilled football player, he was a shit skier, and she was not getting run over by a eight year old who was still learning how to stop just for a chance to hold Matt’s hand. No, there’s be a million more excuses to force him to do that later.

“Ha, no,” she said, “I’m not falling down on the ground with ya. I’ll just go down slow. That work for ya?” Jess asked. He smiled widely at her.

“Yeah,” he said, “sounds perfect.” The two of them pushed off and Jess couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculous Matt looked as he tried to make his way down. His knees where basically touching as he forced his skis to make the as wide as an angle as he could. Six and seven year olds were flying past the two of them, but Jess kept pace with him.

She nearly fell on her face twice as they went down. She was far to distracted staring and laughing at Matt, and a dark corner of her mind was thinking of all the things she’d love to do to him by the fireplace. He seemed utterly focused on the skis, however, and while Jess should have been annoyed about that, it seemed to be helpful as by the time they had made it to the bottom, he hadn’t fallen down once (Beating his previous record of only have fallen down three times).

“You did it!” Jess cheered, pulling him into a sideways hug to avoid the tangling of their skis. Matt laughed and pulled her in close. So close she could smell him. Jess felt like they were frozen for a second. Like the world around them stopped and she was able to enjoy the moment of affection Matt had showed her for nearly an hour, but then she blinked and she realized it had only been a second.

“Yeah well I had a great teacher,” Matt said. Jess blinked, the harsh lights that lit up the hills at night almost for a second made it look like Matt was blushing. Almost.

“Yeah well,” Jess huffed, “Sam’s not here so there’s no reason to kiss her ass!” Jess pushed herself forward, turning away from the kiddie hill. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but anywhere but next to Matt and his stupid praise for Sam sounded amazing right now. Sure enough, just as quickly as she started off, Matt was right there next to her.

_ Curse his beautifully powerful arms and hunky long legs,  _ she thought. His laugher made her momentarily forget why she was upset as he kept pace with her.

“I was talking about you,” he said. Jess felt her mouth fall open.

“Oh,” was all she could muster out. 

“I mean, Sam showed me the basics of it,” he clarified, “but I guess i needed a teacher with a little more faith in me.” Jess’s smile grew as wide as it possibly could.

“Well, duh!” Jess said, “I’m like the coolest teacher ever!” The two of them carried on about the bottom of the hill, enjoying each others presence in the silence. Jess felt strangely at peace. Sure she hated skiing, hated the cold, and was with a guy she had no clue how to talk to without feeling like her chest was going to explode, but there was something just so… nice about that moment.

They just moved about, the stars over their heads, the smell of food wafting out of the resort cafe. For a moment, Jess almost felt confident. She almost felt as though she really could take Em’s advice. That’s when she saw the flashing red and white lights.

“Oh wow,” Matt said. “Looks like someone got hurt!” He rushed ahead, his nurturing nature getting the better of him. As they approached the two of them heard cursing and Jess knew instantly who it was.

“SON OF A BITCH!” Josh said, “FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURTS!” Sure enough Chris and Ashley were at the foot of the ambience, Ashley crying hysterically and Chris looking terrified.

“Ash!” Matt said, instantly pulling his childhood friend into a hug. “You okay? What happened?”

Ashley seemed to attempt to answer, but it mostly just sounded like blubbering nonsense while Josh continued freaking out as his obviously very broken wrist was being carefully set in place while the ambulance about about to take off.

“What?” Matt asked.

“Don’t worry,” Chris said, “I speak stoner. See, Josh and I assumed Ash would be the sober one, and she assumed that I’d be and Josh wanted to try a jump and it’s a pretty bad break, and now Ash feels bad cause she thinks it her fault but it’s totally not! Cause if anything it’s my fault and you did nothing wrong, Ash!” Chris said, trying to comfort his not-so-secret crush. Ashley simply kept blubbering into Matt. 

“Ash,” Josh called over from inside the ambulance, “It’s fine its not your fault at all!” 

“Alright we should get going about now,” the paramedic said. “We’ll get you something for the pain in a second.” Josh’s face seemed to fall almost instantly at that.

“Bro, you’re not gonna leave me right.” he asked nervously. Jess almost rolled her eyes. Josh thought no one knew about his intense fear of needles, of course, in actuality, everyone and their mom knew.

“But-” Chris said, pointing to a still blabbing, stoned mess of an Ashley.

“I got her,” Matt said. “It’s cool, we’ll be here when you come back.” Chris nodded slightly at that and placed a quick (almost automatic) kiss on Ashley beanie, and swore to her that she did nothing wrong, and jumped into the back.

The ambience pulled away just as Sam and Mike found them. The two were covered with snow and Sam seemed to have had her hair fall out of her signature bun during their race. Jess might have shot a knowing wink to Mike if she weren’t so annoyed.

Matt quickly explained to them what happened and Sam quickly pulled Ashley into a hug. The three of them declared that skiing was over for that night (thank god) and practically carried Ashley inside.

Jess was beyond frustrated at that point. Not because Ashley was upset, or because Matt was the nicest guy ever and was comforting her, but because it had been the PERFECT moment. She had just about said the words and then her stupid step-brother and his idiot friends ruined it for her! Mike looked just as upset, and the two made their way in together.

“We were just about to kiss!” He swore. Mike started telling some story about how he had fallen down and accidentally into Sam, and the two tumbled down in each other’s arms, and she landed right on top of him and they started to laugh, and they were just about to do something when Sam saw the ambulance and got worried about Matt the Beginner and hurried down the hill.

Honestly it was all very cute. Jess might have actually been enraptured by the story if not for the fact the ambulance had cockblocked her as well. She almost wanted to cry. She felt as though her only chance had been ripped away from her.

“You wanna get drunk?” Mike offered, clearly feeling the same pain as she did. Jess just simply nodded, to exhausted and upset to even open her mouth. They made their way up to Jess’s room and Mike picked up a bottle of whiskey he had snuck up. Jess sat crisscrossed on her bed while Mike flopped down on the floor. Normally they two of them could never shut up when they were with each other, their two similar personalities played off of each other in chaotic way, but the night was ruined and so too, possibly was their vacation.

“You’re being melodramatic,” Mike said.

“Says the guy who’s crying!”

“I am not!” Mike said. Just as he did, Jess’s phone started to buzz. She lifted it, and it was none other than Emily, wanting to Facetime with her. “Who’s that?” Mike asked.

“It’s Em,” Jess answered as she hit the answer button. Emily’s face appeared on her phone in front of her.

“Oh, don’t tell her I’m here,” Mike said, unaware Jess had already answered her call.

“Why  _ are _ you there, Michael?” Emily hissed. Mike sighed and finished his cup of whiskey. The night felt as though it got a little longer.

“Em,” Mike said “Can we just not tonight?”

“Whatever,” Emily hissed, “I didn't call to talk to you. I’m here to ask Jess how her talk went.” Jess bit her lip slightly, avoiding all eye contact with the camera. “Jess?” Emily asked, her voice oozing with annoyance.

“Welllllll,” Jess said, looking up at the ceiling of her room. 

“You chickened out?” Emily guessed.

“I mean…. Kinda?” Jess winced. “Mike and I tried making Sam and Matt jealous…” There was a long moment of silence. So long, Jess actually looked at her phone to see if Emily had hung up on her. Instead she saw Emily staring into the camera looking as thought she were exhausted with the world after seeing the pinnacle of stupidity.

“Jess, I told you one thing. What did I tell you?” Emily asked.

“To be honest,” Jess sheepishly answered. Mike winced. He had definitely known the torment of being in Emily’s hot seat before.

“So what do you do?” Emily asked.

“Played games?” Jess muttered.

“Do you know what I’m about to tell you?” Emily asked. God, Jess loved her, but she was seriously one of the most terrifying people in the world sometimes.

“To go talk to him?” Jess guessed.

“Duh!” Emily said. Jess felt herself let go of a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Thank god she had managed to avoid the lecture. “And that goes for you too, Michael,” Emily added with venum dipped words. “Though Sam’s way to awesome and too smart to fall for a dickhead like you and I hope you choke on you own spit and die. Or better yet she turns you down the then you choke. Either way, choke.” Mike rolled his eyes off camera, too scared to do it where Emily could see him.

“Noted” Mike said.

“So go up and do it right now,” Emily said.

“What?” Jess asked.

“You heard me,” she continued, “right now! You go the get Matt!”

“But him and Sam are comforting Ashley right now,” Jess said, praying that be enough to calm Emily down.

“Why are they com- never mind,” Emily said, “I’m not falling for this distraction. You go and you get your man right the fuck now! You know why?”

“Why?”

“Cause you’re Jessica Fucking Riley and you wouldn’t be my best friend if you were a coward. So go!” Jess smiled softly. Maybe it was the fact she had the coolest friend ever, or the whiskey that was clouding her judgement, but she knew Em was right. Jess rose to her feet.

“Okay,” she said.

“Okay?” Mike asked.

“Okay!” Emily said.

“I’m going to go!” Jess said, “Ima do it!”

“Kill him, Jess, and remember if he says no-”

“Then he’s braindead.”

“You got it!” Emily said just as Jess hung up the phone. She marcher out of her room, leaving mike behind to wallow in his cowardliness. Emily was right as always, she could do this! She could do anything she set her mind too!

Jess made her way down the hall, finding Matt and Sam’s room fairly easily considering her buzzed state. She knocked at the door, and sure enough it was Matt who answered. 

_ Perfect,  _ she thought.

“Oh hey Jess,” Matt said smiling softly with those perfect lips of his. Jess looked around him to see the slightly glimpse of Ashley and Sam in their PJs watching something on their laptop on one of the beds.  _ Oh thank god,  _ Jess breathed, realizing Hannah had gotten a double and not a single bed for the two of them. “What’s up?” Matt asked.

“Can you set outside?” Jess asked. “I wanna talk.” Matt looked over his shoulder and got a not so subtle thumbs up from Sam. He stepped out, looking completely elated to be out of the room.  _ Oh maybe he’s just excited to be alone with me,  _ Jess dare hoped.

“What’s up?” he asked. Jess took a deep breath, scared that if she didn’t get it all out at once she’d chicken out.

“I hate hanging out with you,” Jess said, only realizing what a shit start that was once she saw Matt’s face fall. “No, fuck, What I mean is that I hate it cause you make me really nervous and I hate that! I mean, this is me where talking about! I’m amazing at talking with people! But when I’m with you I’m terrified I’m going to fuck up and say the wrong cause you're just so perfect, and amazing, and you, and well,” she paused slightly, “I really like you, and I want you to like me too.”

Jess was expecting a lot of things. She was expecting laughing, or a soft rejection, or even Matt saying he felt the same, but what she had not mentally prepared for was for him to throw his arms around her and pull her into a kiss. She pulled back momentarily, shocked by his sudden forwardness, but then quickly melted back into it. She kissed him until her lungs burned to strongly for air to continue. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Matt said, grinning like a fool.  _ A fool in love,  _ Jess thought,  _ just like me! _


End file.
